


And I Oop-

by RedheadedBlondeBitxh



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedheadedBlondeBitxh/pseuds/RedheadedBlondeBitxh
Summary: Tumblr ask:What about f!sole/danse NSFW, but with Danse being much more confident? Some dirty talking maybe..
Relationships: Paladin Danse/Female Sole Survivor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	And I Oop-

**Author's Note:**

> *shrugs*

It had been innocent enough, she had thought, when Private Eric Morris had let out a gentle chuckle and placed his arm across the back of her chair during the monthly Minutemen banquet at the Castle. They had all been drinking, sharing the remaining bottles of the amontillado that Shaw had found while clearing the catacombs beneath the fort, and Nora hadn’t imagined the gesture was anything other than friendly. That was, until Eric had leaned forward, moving to place a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

“Alright, Morris, I think you’ve had enough.” Nora instructed, quickly leaning out of the way as she moved to stand, nodding toward where MacCready was sitting, watching the awkward fumble with an amused smile. “Mac, how about you make sure Eric here gets to the bunks without hurting himself?”

MacCready pushed himself up, and nodded in agreement as he threw the other man’s arm around his shoulder. “Sure thing, boss.”

She watched as Mac guided a very drunk Eric toward the bunk hall, rolling her eyes as they disappeared through the entrance. The pressure of a firm hand on the small of her back drew her attention, and she turned just in time to see Danse behind her, glaring at the stony entrance with a quiet fury.

There was something almost exciting about his apparent irritation over the exchange, the sensation only further emphasized as he silently led her back to the general’s quarters. She knew that Danse could be possessive at times, but he had never been so blatant about it in the past.

Almost as soon as the door closed behind them he pulled her into a hungry kiss, backing her against the door. Nora let out a surprised gasp at his sudden aggression, immediately pressing her hips forward against his groin. Danse quickly grabbed her hip and lifted her up, pinning her between him and the cool wood behind her as he moved to kiss the crook of her neck.

“It would seem that Private Morris had some misconceptions about your... availability.” He bit, his words almost a low growl as he moved to suck on the tender skin above her collar bone. “I’ll be sure to rectify his confusion.”

“Oh yeah?” She teased, letting out a low moan as he reached to grab her ass. “And how do you think you’ll _rectify_ that?”

Danse offered a brief smirk as he tugged at the hem of her pants, pulling the fabric down to her thighs and slipping his hand in between her legs.

“It would seem that you quite _like_ the idea of me making it clear that you’re taken.” He whispered, quickly pressing his fingers into her heat as she gripped the fabric of his shirt. “Maybe it’s _you_ that needs reminding.”

“God yes.” Nora breathed, her eyes fluttering closed as he stroked her heat, rubbing small circles over her clitoris. “Remind me, baby, please.”

Danse quickly removed his fingers, causing her to let out a frustrated sigh at the sudden lack of pressure. “You want me to take you right here against the door so everyone can hear you?”

At the sound of her quick inhale, he reached to pull down his own pants, freeing his erection and pressing it against her sex.

He watched as she tried to inch herself down onto him with a pleased smile, angling himself back. “I want to hear you say it, Nora.”

“I want you to fuck me against this door...” She insisted, arching toward him as she gripped his bicep.

“Mmm...” He hummed, kissing an agonizingly slow trail along her neck “And why is that?”

“So everyone can hear me scream your name.” She begged impatiently, meeting his eyes with sigh. “Baby, please-”

“Good.” Danse answered, pushing himself into her, and she immediately tightened her legs around his hips, letting out an unapologetic moan as she sunk down against him. “Say it, Nora.”

“Danse.”

“Louder, so they know you’re mine.” He ordered, tightening his grip on her hips as he rocked into her.

“ _Danse.”_ She moaned, letting out a sudden gasp as he sped up his pace, ever aware of her impending orgasm. “God... yes... Danse. Danse!”

“You like having your soldiers hear you scream my name as you let me have my way with you, _General_?” He demanded, his breath coming in short bursts as he felt her heat tighten around him.

“Yes.” She admitted, pressing her head against the crook of his neck as she allowed the wave of pleasure to roll through her, her shallow breaths echoing around the quarters.

“Good.” The words barely left his mouth before he came, spilling into her with a grunt. As he slowed, he reached forward to cup the side of her face, slowly pressing his lips back against hers, kissing her breathtakingly slow as she relaxed against him. “I do believe _that_ should rectify any confusion.”

“I believe it should.” Nora agreed with a faint laugh, pressing her lips back against his as he carried her to the bed.


End file.
